1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signboard combination, and more particularly to a signboard combination having changeable signboards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical signboards are stably supported in place and may not be changed from each other.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional signboards.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a signboard combination including a number of signboards that may be changed or replaced with each other.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a signboard combination comprising a base including an upper portion having a first chamber and a second chamber formed therein, at least one first holder received in the first chamber of the base, a signboard received in the first holder, and means for moving the first holder and the signboard from the first chamber to the second chamber of the base.
The moving means includes a driving member provided around the first chamber and the second chamber of the base, and a pusher secured on the driving member and engaged with the signboard to move the signboard and the first holder from the first chamber to the second chamber of the base. The moving means includes at least one fence provided beside the second chamber of the base, and means for biasing the pusher away from the signboard, the pusher includes an arm extended therefrom and engaged with the fence for moving the pusher, against the biasing means, to engage with and to push the signboard. The biasing means includes a spring coupled between the pusher and the driving member for biasing the pusher to a position parallel to the driving member and away from the signboard.
The fence includes a lead, the arm includes a wheel attached thereto and engaged with the lead for moving the pusher against the biasing means. The driving member is slidably received in a guide track which includes a slot formed therein, the pusher is pivotally secured to the driving member via a pivot shaft, the pivot shaft is extended outward through the slot of the guide track.
A limiting device is provided for limiting the first holder to move from the first chamber to the second chamber of the base and includes a stop pivotally secured to the base and engaged with the first holder to limit the first holder to move from the first chamber to the second chamber of the base and to prevent the first holder from moving backward from the second chamber to the first chamber of the base. The stop is pivotally secured to the base at an eccentric center and tilted to engage with the first holder.
At least one second holder is received in the second chamber of the base, a second signboard is received in the second holder, and means for moving the second holder and the second signboard from the second chamber to the first chamber of the base.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.